


Healing the Wronged

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, Hurt Harry Potter, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: As the guilt started to crash down on them, Remus and Severus promised to save the boy.Or burn the world down trying.





	Healing the Wronged

Seeing the cursed man in front of him made him pause.

Not quite a beast, not quite a man.

But fully in control.

 

_ His skin was so pale it appeared to blend in with the sheets.  _

 

Pushing past the questions, the boy was maneuvered around their shoulders. 

After moving down the stairs, they made for the door.

He raised an eyebrow at the family cowering away from them. 

 

_ The blood was cleaned off him, but the white lines of scars remained. _

 

When they passed the wards, he took the boy fully in his arms.

A pained sound gargled past his lips in response. 

Taking a deep breath, he rushed away with a spell. 

 

_ They hadn’t said much, just staring at the boy they had failed. _

 

The wolf behind him started to make floo calls from his fireplace.

A healer.

A friend.

 

_ “I should have known. I should have seen it.” The dark haired man whispered. _

 

It took three healers, sworn to secrecy, to heal him.

After an hour, one had to stop from exhaustion.

The other two pushed forward.

 

_ “You’re not the only one that failed him,” The other whispered back. _

 

Broken ribs. Blood loss.

Infections. Torn muscles.

Concussions. Malnutrition.

 

_ The fell back into silence. Watching the chest of a broken boy rise and fall. _

 

The list seemed to never end.

The healer of hogwarts had downed whiskey straight from the bottle when they finished.

The other sat down with a haunted look.

 

_ “He’s going to need all the help he can get.” He stated pushing a hand through shaggy hair. _

 

They agreed he would live.

That he would need to be watched and monitored for awhile. 

That his body would be fine.

 

_ “A mind healer, a nutritionist, potions, physical therapy,” He started to tick off. _

 

It was his mind that they were concerned with. 

That he may never fully recover.

That he might not ever be the same again.

 

_ “We’ll be there.” He cut the other off. “We’ll help him every step of the way.”  _

 

They stayed up until the late hours working out a routine.

Promises of finding people to keep quiet.

A plan to fix what was broken.

 

_ “And if he doesn’t heal?” _

 

A blond promised to find connections outside of Britain just in case.

A burnette gave a list of private investigators.

The healer of hogwarts swore to keep a meddling headmaster away.

 

_ “Then we’ll burn all those who wronged him.” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here's another one because i'm trash. Let me know what you think so far of the series in the comments.


End file.
